Jessi Visits Raist
by Mrs. Majere
Summary: Finally, it's here. I wrote a sequel to The Other World, where Jessi Visits Krynn. It takes place during the Chaos War. Plz randr.


Jessi Visits Krynn

A/N: Hi. I was reading my reviews and one of the readers requested a story where Jessi visits Krynn. So I decided to write that story, because I had had that idea myself at the beginning. So... here it is. Enjoy! This is dedicated to Tikerose and Alice Bekett, who have both inspired me greatly! Also, it's dedicated to Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman, and everyone else who helped create the world that is now as familiar as my own!

Mrs. Majere

Jessi awoke to the sound of her radio. Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody was playing. She was in her room, on her bed, underneath the quilt. She glanced at her alarm clock. It was only three o'clock in the morning. What had woken her? She didn't usually wake up till eight o'clock on weekends. She glanced up at her wall, where her pictures of Raist and Tas still hung. She had had to cut them out of a book, but they were pictures. Jessi looked at the picture of Raistlin. She suddenly saw a gleam in the golden eyes. She looked closer. Maybe it had been a trick of the moonlight that was shining through her window. Raistlin's eyes were not shining.

"That's weird." She was talking to herself. There was no one in the room. Then, suddenly, a light illuminated her room. In the middle of her room stood a shining being. He was dressed in platinum armor, and he was surrounded by white light.

"Paladine." Jessi said reverently.

"What have you come for?"

"I've come to grant your heart's desire." Paladine replied.

"You are going to visit Raistlin Majere, for he is in a time of great darkness from which not even his brother can save him."

"What time are they at now?" Jessi asked.

"It is the Chaos War."

"But, isn't Raistlin dead?"

"He has come back. You must see him."

Jessi sprang from her bed, heedless of the fact that she was still in a nightshirt. Paladine smiled. He turned into the old man, otherwise known as Fizban.

"First, girl, you should get dressed."

Jessi blushed and Fizban left the room. Jessi felt her whole face light up. She was going to see Raistlin! Though she had not seen him in two years, she dreamt of him every night, and prayed that she would see him again someday. She realized that on Krynn, over twenty years had passed. But if Raistlin was dead, he would still be twenty-eight years old. Jessi didn't think about the fact that if he was dead, he would be different. She forgot for the moment what he had done in the Abyss, challenging Takhisis. She just thought about how she would be seeing him. She walked into her living room to see the old man fiddling with the TV. She quickly made her presence known.

"Um, Fizban… I'm ready."

Fizban looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, yes, girl, okay. We will be off then."

Jessi nodded. The old man walked toward her, and in his keen eyes she saw not the look of an old man, but a bright intelligence and sorrow and wisdom far beyond any old man's. He reached out his shriveled hand to her. She took hold and they were spinning through time and space, darkness and light at the speed of light. One minute they were in her tiny living room, the next they were on a soft ground covered in green grass. That's what Jessi saw at first. Then she looked closer and saw that the grass was brown and dead. Crystalmir Lake was full of brown scummy water. Jessi stared around. Vallenwood trees were still there, but their leaves drooped sadly.

"What's happened to Solace?" Jessi asked in disbelief and sorrow.

"Chaos." Fizban said, and the lines of sorrow in his old face grew deeper and more pronounced.

"But, where's Raist?"

"He will be here. You must go into the Inn and stay there. He will come. But I must leave. I have business elsewhere."

With that, Fizban disappeared, and Jessi was on her own. She walked toward the Inn. There were two new trees planted over gravesites, and Jessi read the inscriptions on the stones near the trees. It was the graves of Tanin and Sturm Majere. Those would be Raistlin's nephews. Jessi felt sorrow for their deaths. She laid a rose petal from a pouch she found dangling at her side on the trees. She looked down at herself, surprised. She was wearing red robes, and pouches hung at her sides. She was a mage. She lifted her hands and tried to cast a spell. Fire was in her hands, and she felt the ecstasy of the magic flow over her. She let go of the magic and walked to the Inn. She walked up the stairs and through the door. The famous polished wooden bar that was part of the vallenwood tree was occupied by the barmaids. Tika Waylan, with her fiery red curls and laughing green eyes, was serving customers. But something was different. The Inn was emptier than usual, and Tika's eyes were not laughing. She looked sad, as well she might, for two of her sons were dead, and Jessi wondered where the other was. She walked to a table and sat down. Dezra headed over to her.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

Jessi had always wanted to try the spiced potatoes, and here was her chance.

"I'd like some spiced potatoes and meat. And a cup of Tarbean tea please."

"Coming right up." She went to the kitchen. When she came back with the potatoes, Jessi had begun talking to a kender.

"Hullo, my name is Pacslinger Staffmaker!" said the kender.

"What's yours?"

"My name is Jessi." Jessi replied, and remembering Tas, she smiled brightly.

The kender held out a nut-brown hand to her. Jessi shook it, and the kender looked surprised.

"Wow, you're polite, for a human. Usually people refuse to shake my hand. It's quite rude."

Jessi smiled, and Dezra set a plate of meat and potatoes in front of her, along with a cup of steaming Tarbean tea.

"Thank you." Jessi said.

Dezra nodded and walked away. Jessi began talking to Pacslinger. When she finished her dinner, Pacslinger said, "Well, I guess I should go. I have a lot of maps for places I need to go."

"Do you have a map to Palanthas?" Jessi asked.

"Yes, but you don't need it. You have a teleportation ring."

Jessi looked down at her hand. Indeed, there was a teleportation ring on her finger.

"You're right." Jessi said, laughing at herself.

"Thank you, Pacslinger."

"You're welcome. Bye. May your pouches always be full!"

"Same to you!" Jessi called after him.

She dropped three steel coins on her table for Dezra and walked out of the Inn. Then, when she was out of sight, she took off the ring and muttered magical words to it which she knew by instinct. She marveled at how quickly they had come to her. She put the ring back on and closed her eyes. She was spinning around and around and getting dizzier and dizzier. She finally felt firm ground beneath her feet and let out a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and found herself in Raistlin's laboratory. She looked around. The dust on the floor had tracks in it. Small feet, like those of a kender, robe tracks, from a mage, and the tracks of a bigger pair of boots with the robes. A mage and a kender had entered this place recently. Jessi guessed at the kender, but who was the mage? Could it be Raistlin? Jessi stared around, taking little in. She already knew what the laboratory looked like. Suddenly, someone's shrill voice was heard from a dark corner. Jessi recognized it as Tas.

"He's hurt badly, Raistlin. What happened?"

"My dear sister stabbed him, that's what." Raistlin's soft voice sent a thrill running down Jessi's back. Her heart warmed. She wondered if maybe she should say something, announce her presence. But before she could, Raistlin had emerged from the darkness with his candle lit. He was headed for the cabinet in front of which Jessi stood. When the candle shown in Jessi's eyes, Raistlin gasped.

Raistlin stared in shock at the familiar face that he saw before him. The light of the candle he held shown on her pale skin, her dark hair, in her blue eyes. She was dressed in red robes. Raistlin's black should have shocked her, but he saw nothing in her eyes but love. He felt warmth in his heart such as he never felt in the Abyss.

"Raist…"

She stared at him and then rushed forward to hug him.

"Raist! Paladine said I would find you here!"

"Paladine? What does Paladine have to do with this?" Raistlin asked.

"Never mind." Jessi said, kissing him.

"It's not really important."

Suddenly Tas came over to see why Raistlin was taking so long.

"Raistlin, I think Palin's dying. You should really hurry…"

Then his eyes landed on Jessi, and he ran forward to hug her.

"Jessi! I haven't seen you in twenty years!"

Jessi stared at Tas in surprise. There were changes in his face such as you would never see in any normal kender. His reddish-brown topknot was streaked with gray. But his smile was as bright as ever.

She hugged him and then looked at Raistlin.

"You know, we really should hurry. If Palin's dying, then—"

"How do you know about Palin?"

"The same way I knew who you were the first time we met."

Raistlin shrugged off the weird feeling he had and they walked toward Palin, Raistlin holding a vile in his hands. When Palin woke up, he saw his uncle and Tas, but who was the other girl? She had brown hair, blue eyes, and red robes. She looked to be about his age.

"Uncle, who is she?"

Raistlin looked where he was pointing.

"An old acquaintance."

"My name is Jessi. You're Palin, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's a long story."

They headed to Solace after that. Jessi was allowed to help fight the Chaos War. But she had no family on Earth. One night of the War, close to the end, Jessi asked Raistlin if he had really been in the Abyss.

"I was." Raistlin said.

"But not for all my death. I was granted rest for my sacrifice, as the bards say. I was only in the Abyss to show Palin and Tas what was to become of Krynn."

"What will happen if Krynn does get cast into oblivion?"

"You will go back to your world. You will be one of the only ones who remember us."

Jessi hugged and kissed Raistlin, never wanting to let go. When the Chaos War ended, Jessi was one of the last people to see Raistlin alive. She vowed that if she could, she would come back to Krynn one day.

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Raistlin, Tasslehoff, or Palin, but Jessi is of my own making.

A/N: I don't think this one is as good as the first one, but review it please and tell me what you think plz!

Mrs. Majere


End file.
